ABC OneShots
by MossTheInflatableCow
Summary: A one-shot for every letter of the alphabet, each revolving around a character whose name starts with that letter, beginning with A is for Andromeda.
1. A is for Andromeda

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns stuff and things**

**Thanks to my beta Choices HP.  
**

* * *

**A is for Andromeda**

I had suffered years in the confines of my parents' household, held back by my parents' beliefs. I was perhaps wiser than my cousin who shared similar views on the world to what I did. Even when he reached an older age, he was foolishly outspoken about what he believed in, but still asked as if it wasn't obvious why his parents favoured his brother over him. His brother was the perfect son to my aunt and uncle. Well, really, he would have been the perfect son to anyone in my family. Kind of like my older sister would be the perfect daughter to anyone in my family. But the cousin I mentioned earlier, Sirius, and I, we were a different breed from the rest of our family, and I don't mean that as a pun regarding Sirius' ability to turn into a dog.

Though I never mentioned it to my parents—I had thought ahead and knew that they would not stand by having a blood traitor living under their roof—by the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts, I had fallen hopelessly in love with a Muggleborn. He was a Hufflepuff by the name of Ted Tonks. By the time I left Hogwarts, we were engaged.

The following September, Sirius headed to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor. I am almost positive that he was quite literally the only person in our bloodline to have ever been sorted into any house other than Slytherin. I wondered how he was going to manage his parents when he went home for Christmas but, to my great relief, he sent me a letter not long before saying he was staying over at the house of a boy named James Potter for the holidays. I was so shocked to hear this that I almost went to the Black family Christmas party just to ask why his parents had allowed this when they were almost certainly angry with him for being placed in Gryffindor, of all houses. Instead, I decided to ask him. As it transpired, James Potter was part of _the_ Potter family, a well-known, rich family of purebloods who almost certainly had the respect of Sirius' and my relatives. What he did not mention to his parents was that Peter Pettigrew, also pureblood but part of a family of known "blood traitors" and Remus Lupin, a halfblood, would also be there. And, as it turned out, even James, whose family kept their beliefs quiet enough that no one suspected anything, could almost always be found trailing a Muggleborn girl. I couldn't help but feel proud—both of the precautions he took to ensure that he did not get in more trouble with his parents and of his boldness in making such friends.

I was also very delighted to hear that he wouldn't be at home for the holidays because that was when Ted and I were going to be married. The chance of him coming if it was left up to his parents was absolutely zero, but the Potters would likely be a different case. I owled them explaining the situation and asking whether or not Sirius could come. The response was that, yes, he could and the wedding truly did turn out to be the happiest day of my life up to that point.

Not only was I marrying the man I loved, but I had the chance to see that my favourite cousin, no, favourite relative was doing quite well.

A year later, I found out I was pregnant. By the eighth month of pregnancy, I decided it was time to visit Hogwarts, as I wanted to tell Sirius the news in person. Sirius had just begun his third year there, but when I went to see him, he had not changed a bit.

He was still smirking about something I didn't and probably didn't want to know about, still had that mischievous glint in his eyes that I'd come to know so well, and was still hanging around the same three friends. He startled me with his politeness when he introduced his friends to Ted and I. James was rather small and thin with black hair that stuck out all over the place. I would never have imagined what would one day happen to him or that I would one day be, rather unfortunately connected with his prat of a son (though I'm still rather fond of his prat of a son, he reminds me a lot of Sirius sometimes). Peter was short, pale, and rat-like with a permanently confused expression on his face. If only I'd known then…Sirius would have murdered me on the spot, but at least I would have prevented that horrible future. Remus was tall, though not as tall as Sirius, and had light brown hair, copper eyes that looked much older than his thirteen years, and rather pale complexion. I really can't sum my feelings about Remus up into anything short enough to explain here, but every time I think of him, the image of my daughter bursting in the door talking about how her new boyfriend gave her chocolate and that meant that he wanted to marry her pops into my mind. She was eternally convinced that any boy who gave her chocolate wanted to marry her. In Remus' case, it was true.

Sirius was seriously excited to find out that I was pregnant (I'm serious…) and loudly congratulated me on behalf of the Marauders. I made the terrible mistake of asking what the Marauders were.

Remus instantly gave me what I swear must have been the dictionary definition of "marauder" and then started going on about plundering the seven seas in his faithful ship and didn't stop until James pulled out some chocolate to bribe him with. I swear to you, Remus and chocolate…

Then, James started going on about a super secret organisation that no one could know about unless they became a member, with Peter nodding furiously in the background. He presented it in a way that begged for me to ask questions, despite the fact that he assured me he would answer no questions about the matter. He seemed disappointed when I didn't push the matter.

Finally, Sirius asked what I was planning on naming the baby and Ted told him that we hadn't decided yet. James suggested Elvendork. Sirius added excitedly that it was unisex. Remus laughed and agreed that it was a good name, seeming much more sure than I was that Sirius and James were joking. Peter looked more confused than usual.

I foolishly responded, "Elvendork? I'd rather name my daughter Nymphadora than Elvendork!"

Apparently Ted took that to mean I wanted a daughter called Nymphadora.


	2. B is for Buckbeak

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to my beta Choices HP**

* * *

**B is for Buckbeak**

I lost my best friend.

Hagrid had been really nice to me ever since I hurt that annoying blond brat's arm, I've gotten to sleep inside his hut and everything. Except he'd seemed sad, too and I wanted to know why but I couldn't ask because I don't speak human. Neither does that annoying black thing Hagrid calls a "fang". I understand enough human to know that thing definitely isn't a fang, but Hagrid seems to have an awful lot of people convinced that it is. Like that scrawny black-haired kid who had a little redhead girl following him everywhere. I don't think he knew she's there, but I'd seen her. And that other redheaded kid who kept staring at the bushy brown-haired girl. The bushy brown-haired girl stared at him, too. I wonder why they hadn't noticed yet? I think I'd notice if whoever I was staring at was staring back. The brown-haired girl always seemed smart, but she thinks the annoying black thing is a fang, too, so maybe she isn't. In any event, I couldn't ask the black thing what's wrong with Hagrid because I don't speak annoying explode-y sound language either. But Hagrid had seemed real sad since I gave that blond kid what he deserved. He insulted me, after all!

I guess I figured out why Hagrid had been all sad. He took me off to see new places and I loved that, but he seemed kind of scared then, too. And then, one day, these people came to his hut! One of them had a giant axe and kept looking at me all mean. It was even worse because for some reason Hagrid put me outside that day! So I was all cold and I didn't like how that bloke with the axe was looking at me.

When he walked by, Hagrid's back door opened up and he started to talk to no one. You know the weird thing? The empty space talked back! It sounded like Redhead Boy, Dark Boy, and Bushy Girl. I heard them walk away and heard them talking but couldn't see them.

Then, all of a sudden, Bushy Girl and Dark Boy came out of the forest even though I could hear them way off to the side of where I was. It was weird! Bushy Girl didn't come close but Dark Boy did. He bowed to me and I knew he wasn't afraid of me and that he must be nice because he was Hagrid's friend, so I bowed back. Besides, he was the boy I gave a ride to before I attacked Blond Kid, so I knew he was okay. He undid the rope and tried to make me move, but I knew he was taking me away from Hagrid and I love Hagrid, so I tried to stop him. Then I heard people about to come outside and Dark Boy told me to move. I remembered Axe Man. I was kind of scared of Axe Man, so I decided to follow Dark Boy into the forest even though I didn't really want to leave Hagrid.

We hid in the forest _forever_. I played with bugs for a while, but then I saw Hagrid! Hagrid looked really happy for the first time since I attacked Blond Kid, so I really wanted to see him, but Dark Boy and Bushy Girl stopped me. So we waited some more.

After a while, things started to get really weird and I mean _really_ weird. Nice Teacher, a bloke who visited Hagrid for tea and I really like came out from the roots of Crazy Tree attached to some person I'd never seen and Redhead Boy. Then there was Skinny Man who I sometimes saw around Bushy Girl's cat and who always left the area whenever Nice Teacher came near. Hagrid only ever saw him as a black thing like that annoying animal he kept calling a fang, but I knew he could turn into a person because one time he did to hide from Nice Teacher behind a tree. He didn't like Redhead Boy's rat. Skinny Man was making Mean Teacher, who I hardly ever saw and never liked very much, levitate in front of him. And with all those people were Dark Boy and Bushy Girl! I looked over, but they were beside me, too. There were two of them!

Then, Nice Teacher froze and started shaking really bad. I wanted to help him but then Bushy Girl said something about him transforming and Dark Boy said we had to move because he was going to run right at us. I didn't know what they meant until I saw what was happening. Nice Teacher was turning into something like the annoying black thing and like what Skinny Man was most of the time, but it looked meaner and was grey. I thought it was a good idea to go wherever Dark Boy and Bushy Girl took me because Nice Teacher was really scary now.

We went back to Hagrid's hut and I was really happy for a while because I thought I'd get to stay and we'd see Hagrid again. But a while after Dark Boy left, Bushy Girl dragged me outside to yell at Dark Boy for something. We watched the other Dark Boy and Bushy girl with Skinny Man, who all looked really hurt, being taken away on stretchers by Mean Teacher. I didn't like that.

Then, suddenly, the Dark Boy and Bushy Girl I was with pulled be away and then got on my back and made me fly to a window. Skinny Man was in the room behind the window and Bushy Girl opened the window for him. He climbed out onto me back. I was glad he was so skinny because I had _three people_ on my back now. That was a lot!

They made me land on top of a tower and talked to Skinny Man for a while. Skinny Man got on top of me and we flew off.

He made me go all sorts of weird places and got this really annoying bird thing who kept talking about how great he was and bouncing off the walls and stuff. Skinny Man said his name was Sirius, but he didn't seem very serious to me. He kept making jokes; I think to make me feel better because he took me away from Hagrid. It was kind of weird because I don't think people normally talk to hippogriffs like that. He was different from Hagrid. Hagrid never got rid of his annoying black thing, but Sirius got rid of his annoying bird thing.

The next time I saw the annoying bird thing was when it brought me and Sirius some food with a less annoying bird thing. Sirius was a big black thing when they came and the not-so-annoying bird thing asked me if Harry had gone mad. I remembered Sirius, Hagrid, and Bushy girl call Dark Boy Harry, so I assumed that meant that this bird, who said her name was Hedwig, belonged to Dark Boy like I used to belong to Hagrid and now belonged to Sirius. She didn't know why she was sending food to a dog and a hippogriff. Dog. Maybe that was what the annoying black thing and the thing Sirius could turn into was called.

I told Hedwig that Sirius was really a person, not a dog and she looked a little confused, but was nice about it. I liked Hedwig, but I wished the annoying bird thing hadn't come.

Afterwards, Sirius kept calling the annoying bird thing a "pig" and I decided maybe humans are just weird because I knew what a pig was and that annoying bird thing was nothing like a pig.

Harry, Redhead Boy, and Bushy girl visited us once. Then, a bunch of stuff that happened and Sirius left for a while, then he came back and took me all over the place. He talked to a bunch of people I didn't know and one person I did. It was Nice Teacher! But I don't think he was a teacher anymore. Sirius seemed kind of confused because he couldn't decide whether to call him Remus or Moony.

We stayed there for a while, then we went to a place that Sirius said was his house and we brought Nice Used-To-Be-Teacher with us. I don't know why Sirius and I went around in caves for so long if he had a house, but I liked him a lot (maybe even more than Hagrid!) so I didn't mind, really. Nice Used-To-Be-Teacher lived in the house with us and loads of other people kept coming and going. Most of them called him Remus, so I think Sirius was just confused when he called him Moony.

There was this really, really, really annoying thing there that everyone called a "creature" and I actually think that might have been what he was supposed to be called. Loads of redheads came and lived with us for a long time and so did Bushy Girl and Harry. Then, everybody left and I was just with Sirius and Remus for months. I think they were friends, so I don't know why Sirius used to hide from Remus.

The creature didn't seem to like Remus very much and Sirius didn't seem to like the creature very much. I decided that I didn't like the creature, either.

One day, all the redheads and Harry came back. Bushy Girl came back after a while, too. Harry spent a lot of time with me for a few weeks and he seemed really, really sad, but then he had to go away. I was starting to really like Harry and I could tell Sirius liked him, too, because he seemed really sad when he left.

Then, not too long ago, the creature hurt me really bad! Sirius came to make sure I was okay, but then Mean Teacher came in to tell him and Remus that Harry had gone of to some place because he thought someone called "the dark lord" had Sirius there. I didn't know why Harry thought that, but when Mean Teacher left, it made Sirius and Remus have a row.

They shouted a lot which surprised me because I'd never seen Remus shout before. Remus was begging him not to go and almost had water come out of his eyes but not quite. Sirius went anyway and Remus went with him.

When they came back, Sirius wasn't there anymore and Remus looked very sad. Way sadder than Hagrid was after I attacked Blond Kid. Sadder than Sirius was after Harry left. A lot sadder even than Harry was when he spent a bunch of time with me. I knew why. Something happened to Sirius.

After a while, Long White Beard Man took me back to Hagrid. I liked living with Hagrid again, but that annoying thing he called a fang was still there and he called me Witherwings even though my wings weren't withered at all and I didn't see Sirius again and I didn't see Remus until some crazy stuff happened and there were a bunch of people fighting. Someone shot a green light at Remus and he fell down and I don't think he got back up and that made me sad. I didn't feel good after that fight, even though Hagrid was still there and Harry still visited me.

Nothing was ever the same again after Sirius left.


End file.
